An Imp's Adventure
by OmegaInferno
Summary: Impmon, J.T., Takato, and Guilmon are sucked into a whole new adventure when the East Digital World is threatened by a new evil!
1. Chapter 1: Things Change

**J.T.: Okay, we're back with another story!**

**Impmon: And boy do we have a surprise for ya'!**

**Takato: And I'm along for the ride once again!**

**Tai: Well, you three are enthusiastic?**

**Takato: Tai!?**

**J.T.: You know what, before anything else is spoiled, OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 1: Things Change**

**[J.T.]**

It's been three years since the Hell Arkadimon's put us and the Japanese tamers through and my Senior year in high school was coming to a close. Val convinced his parents to move to Japan so he could be with Rika a year ago, and Ali? Well, let's just say I hate text messages now, we haven't seen each other for a year and she moved about a month after the break up, if you can even call it that and I guess you can say that goes for Impmon too. Takato and I've still been keeping in touch through e-mail, but he sent me one today that really caught my eye.

**Azulongmon has a mission for us two only, he says to meet Omnimon at Silver City and proceed to the Lair of the Sovereigns. He'll tell us more there.**

That immediately caught my attention, "Impmon, seems Azulongmon's got a job for us," the small, purple digimon looked away from my phone with an interested glance, "I'm not sure what it is, but hopefully we'll get to see some hot chicks, and maybe get an... i don't know, good time."

Impmon smiled at the thought, "You think so? Sounds like fun, when we going?"

"Uh, we'll just tell mom and dad this is a Summer Vacation thing, get packing while I telll them," my partner nodded as he went to get the suit case while I went into the living room. There my parents were watching the latest Falcons game... well my dad was at least, "Hey dad, who's winning?"

He answered my question without even looking towards me, "Falcons right now," I smiled, it's always best to pop the news when our favorite team was winning.

"Great, well Impmon and I were going to go on vacation at his house for a week or two, you mind?" I asked the man as he turned to my mom who looked up at him and shrugged. He simply turned back and nodded, "Perfect! Well, can I have some money for the week?"

"Yeah, just get it from the bank, no more than two hundred," my dad told me as I nodded and picked my keys up from the table. I motioned to my partner who packed the suitcase and left it in my room.

Impmon looked up at me and grinned, "We hittin' the bank?" I nodded back at him as we said our good byes and got in the truck.

**[Takato]**

I got Guilmon from my room and told everyone that we were going on vacation to my cousin, Kai's for a few weeks. As we made our way to the point where Omnimon was supposed to open the portal after he picked up J.T., Val caught us on our way to the park, "Oh, hey Val!"

"Hey, Takato," the American greeted as he noticed us with suitcases, "Hey, where are you two off to?"

"Did Rika not tell you? We're going to my cousin's house for the next few weeks, speaking of which, how's Rika doing?" I asked him, trying to get his suspiscion off of us. For some reason Azulongmon only wanted two of us.

Val stepped side to side a little and shrugged, "Well, she's fine, and some great stuff happened last night..."

I blushed at his comment, "Right... well have fun with that!" I said and ran past the boy with Guilmon in tow. I panted as I made it to Omnimon's rendevouz point, "H-he should be here..." I weezed and made sure that no one followed us.

"Took you long enough," I froze slightly, but turned to see J.T. standing behind me with Omnimon and Impmon, "Great, now we can get a move on to the Lair of the Sovereigns."

Omnimon nodded as he sliced open the portal, "Come, Azulongmon awaits," we all piled through the portal to find the blue dragon floating before us, "I've brought them, Azulongmon."

"Yes, thank you, Omnimon, you may go now," the knight nodded and walked away from the group, "So, you two are the most fit for the task I have at hand," the azure dragon started, "As Takato knows, there is an entire Digimon franchise in this universe, complete with games, toys, and even a TV show, well I do not govern this Digital World, but Zuqiaomon does, and he has entrusted me with two of the most powerful tamers here."

We both smirked at the complement as Impmon decided there was enough flattery, "Excuse me, Azulongmon, but what is our task exactly?"

The blue dragon sighed, "I was getting to that, your task is to go help the Digidestined in the East universe, I fear that there is a grave danger coming and they might need all the help they can get," The dragon briefed us, "But we can only send you two, otherwise we risk having this universe under guarded."

"Okay, we understand," J.T. spoke up, "And don't you worry about us, you can consider this job already taken care of!" he cheered with Impmon and Guilmon. I on the otherhand, just sighed and watched the three.

Azulongmon nodded, "Good, good, I shall take you to the Eastern Digital World immediately," the dragon told us as a portal appeared behind him, "Once there, seek Gennai, he can help from there."

"Understood," I nodded as we moved towards the portal. We were about to take our first steps, but Azulongmon had one more piece of information for us.

"Oh, and Takato? I'll make sure that Grani gets into your universe too, just in case you need Crimson Mode's power," The dragon smiled at us as we waved our good byes and walked through the portal.

**[Tai]**

"You sure Izzy?" I asked the red headed genious, who nodded, "But why would we need back up? How hard could this guy be?"

Izzy shook his head, "I don't know, but it seems he's gotten Azulongmon worried enough, so I don't want to take the chance," I sighed, I guess I had to agree with Izzy. If this guy was scary enough to worry Azulongmon, then we might need a little more help this time around.

I looked back at Izzy who was hard at work on his laptop, "So, when are they supposed to get here?" the boy genious didn't hear me at first, "Earth to Izzy!" I shouted into his ear as he shouted in annoyance, "Well? When do they get here?"

"Uh, they should be in the Digital World any minute now, Azulongmon told me to go meet them at Gennai's house, wanna' come?" I thought about Izzy's invitation for a second, then I nodded my head as I turned over to Kari who was petting Gatomon on her lap.

"Hey, wanna' come?" I asked my little sister who smiled and pulled out her D3, "I'll take that as a yes."

She sighed as Gatomon got off her lap and we all walked over to my desktop, "When you're ready, brother," Kari motioned as I nodded and she opened the Digiport.

**[Impmon]**

We walked aimlessly in the Digital World, the only path we followed were the directions that various villages gave us, "So, J.T., how's Ali been?" Takato asked my partner.

"I don't know, haven't seen her for a year," Takato looked towards the ground in an oh, moment, "But I'm not letting that keep me down, how's Jeri been keeping up?"

Takato lightened up as he talked about various things the two have been doing lately. I on the other hand, kept my eyes on the road. The past villages told us to keep lookout for a large lake, and I'd be damned if I let that escape my vision, and I didn't, "Hey guys!" I called out to the others who looked over at me, "I think we're here,"

J.T. looked over to Takato for confirmation, but he just shrugged. We sat at the lake side for a couple of minutes before the water turned shined white and opened up to reveal a staircase, "Only in the Digital World," J.T. sighed as we all walked down the stairs to be greeted by a man in a robe with brown hair, "Gennai, I presume?"

"Correct, are you the Digidestined Azulongmon sent?" the man asked us.

J.T. nodded, but Takato seemed to be starstruck, "Actually, we're called Tamers, not Digidestined," J.T. spoke and then looked over at Takato, "Uh... are you okay? You look like you're about to faint.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just never thought I'd see THE real Gennai!" he shouted as we heard a noise in the other room. J.T. and I tensed and got prepared for a fight while Gennai told us to wait a moment and walked into the other room. He came back minutes later with two boys about our age and a girl that seemed about thirteen, "Oh wow! It's three of the Digidestined!" Takato shouted, causing the boy with large brown hair to rub the back of his head.

"Heheheh, well it seems our reputation exceeds us," he grinned and then got serious, "So, you guys are here to help, right?" we all nodded, "Well, welcome to the team!" he greeted then turned to J.T., "So, what's are your names?"

"Well, I'm J.T. one of the American Tamers, and this is my partner, Impmon," J.T. introduced me as Takato worked up the nerve.

The Japanese tamer gulped and let out a deep breath, "I'm Takato, and this is my partner, Guilmon."

"Interesting, I've never heard of your partners before, may I see your Digivices?" J.T. and Takato nodded as they handed over their D-Arcs at which Izzy marvelled, "Wow, what do you call these models?"

J.T. spoke up while Takato still spased about, "They're called D-Arcs, they come with several features, a built in compass, a Digimon analyzer, a Digimon modify ability, and the most important feature, the ability to Biomerge."

Kari was the first to question us, "What's biomerge?"

Takato finally got the guts to talk, "It's pretty much our us and our Digimon fusing into our Digimon's most powerful form," the three gasped at Takato's explanation.

"You mean you actually combine with your Digimon!?" Tai asked in shock, "I didn't think that was even possible!"

"I assure you, it's very much possible," I grinned as we heard a rumbling from outside, "What was that?"

J.T., Takato, Guilmon, and I all ran out first as we saw several Okuwamon running rampant. The others soon followed us out as I saw J.T. turn towards Izzy, "We're going to need those back," Izzy nodded as he tossed them their D-Arcs, "Ready you guys?" we all nodded as he thrusted his in the air, "Biomerge Activate!" he shouted as Takato followed his motions.

"Impmon Biomerge to..." I chanted.

"Guilmon Biomerge to..." the red dinosaur called out.

"Beelzemon!" I shouted as I felt J.T.'s energy.

"Gallantmon!" the knight roared as everyone marvelled at our new forms.

"Izzy! What's the Digimon Analyzer have to say about them?" Tai asked the computer whiz who continually searched the data banks.

He finally shook his head, "I don't know, the database has nothing on either of them, they must be new Digimon all together!"

"You haven't seen anything yet," I grinned as I pulled out my Berenjenas and prepared for a fight.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Great chapter, guys!**

**Takato: Yeah, we have to make this story our best!**

**Tai: Agreed, that's our goal for this story**

**Impmon: Even if it's the last thing we do!**

**Guilmon: Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Dislcaimer... sort of**

**J.T.: We're back! And as an apology, and in honor of Digimon's return to TV!**

**Impmon: This is and the next chapter shall be posted back to back!**

**Takato: Well that's good news**

**Tai: Tell me about it**

**Guilmon: Oh, and OmegaInferno only owns his OC's!**

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

**[Takato]**

"Just don't hurt them too much! They might just be mad at something!" I told Beelzemon who looked at me with a confused expression on his face, "What?" I asked the Demon Lord.

"Why can't we just shoot them up until they quit or are deleted?" he asked me as I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

I regained my composure and looked at him, "Because that's not how things normally work here, just beat them up some, nothing more, nothing less," I told him as he rolled his eyes at me and charged the giant insects.

"Let's swat some flies! Double Impact!" Beelzemon roared as his shotguns erupted with a hailstorm of slugs that ripped through the Okuwamon as they roared in pain and took attention to us, "It seems they notice us," Beelzemon gulped as he stopped before the entire swarm gathered near him.

I sighed as I watched Beelzemon dodge all of their attacks, "Oh come on! I know you can take them all on!" I shouted to the demon who was too busy dodging the bugs to hear me, "Whatever, come on, boy let's go save 'em," I told my partner from within the sphere as he growled in agreement. I charged the swarm with my lance and shield raised as I plowed through them in attempt to get them off of Beelzemon. Lucky for him it did, and he got straight to work with knocking the rest of them out of commission while I continued ramming the other half of the swarm.

Once all was said and done, the largest Okuwamon, obviously the leader, stepped towards us. His appearance was intimidating, but he seemed fearful of us, "We'd like to apologize for our behavior, something just took us over and an intense rage sparked in the entire swarm that caused us to go beserk."

I saw Beelzemon nod in acceptance has looked up at the Digimon and smiled, "Think nothing of it, just don't do it again, okay?" he asked the giant, who nodded and turned to his swarm and ordered them to take off. Once gone, we turned to Tai and the others as we degenerated back to normal, "So, what'd you think?" J.T. asked the group.

"Gotta' admit, it was pretty cool," Tai smirked as he looked over to the others who nodded in agreement. Tai then turns to Gennai with a serious look on his face, "So, what's the big emergency, Gennai? Who do we have to face this time?"

The man just hummed deeply before returning his gaze to the wild haired boy, "I wish I could tell you, but even Azulongmon is in the dark about what we're up against, but I can assure you, it's not going to be easy, otherwise we wouldn't require the help of the Tamers."

"Well that's a confidence booster," I sighed, "So we're fighting blind on something that could very well be the toughest enemy any of us has ever faced? I guess we better start training and preparing now, who knows what we're up against."

J.T. nodded at my statement, but brought up a new question, "Wait a second, guys, we've got a problem, where will we call home? I'm pretty sure I don't want to live like a hobo until this is all over, and living like a troll isn't my style."

Even though J.T.'s phrasing was wierd, I had to agree with him, but Tai spoke up with a solution, "You could stay with us, our parents are going to be gone for a couple of weeks in Hawaii for their anniversery," I was about to speak up to make sure but he knew what I was about to say, "Don't worry about it, it would probably be nice to share stories of our different adventures, what do you say?"

"Hell yeah!" J.T and Impmon exclaimed together in excitement causing Tai to chuckle while the others sweatdrop, "Great, now we don't have to beg someone to stay somewhere," Impmon sighed in relief.

"Well, let's go, I think it's about dinner time," Tai told everyone as they nodded in agreement and we made our way to the exit.

**[J.T.]**

I sat on the couch next to Impmon while Tai and Agumon sat on the other end. We had just finished dinner and were watching whatever was on TV, "So, who do you think we're up against? Someone new or someone from one of our past?" I asked him as he looked over at me and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, but I guess we can all give it our best guess at the meeting tommorrow," he told me as I nodded in agreement. A few moments later Takato came through the door holding a carton of ice cream, "Where'd you get that?" the native gogglehead asked Takato.

"Convienent store, I figured everyone would want some dessert," he smiled as Kari appeared in the doorway with a bag full of ice cream cartons, "I never thought you guys would have so many flavors there."

I looked over at him with interest as Impmon and I darted off the couch as soon as Kari sat the bag on the table, "Watcha' got in there?" I asked as I tore through the ice cream until I saw what I wanted, "Jackpot!" I called out as I hugged the tub of mint chocolate chip and caught a spoon tossed by Tai. I smiled at him and ripped through the ice cream as soon as I could.

"Slow down, or you'll get a brain freeze," Kari warned me with a chuckle, I only grunted in response I kept shovelling it in, "Is he always like this?"

Impmon looked up at her with a grin, "Only if you got what he likes."

**[Impmon]**

I sat on the couch, it was two in the morning and dead silent. Gatomon and Agumon were the only two awake, Guilmon was curled up beside the couch dead asleep, "So, crazy day, right?" I asked in a quiet whisper at the other two.

"It's out of the ordinary, that's for sure," Agumon chuckled as Gatomon smiled in response, "But not as crazy as some of the things we've seen."

I grinned as I looked over at the two, "Well, I wish I could say the same for myself, but I've only seem some pretty standard stuff, except for several super demons that is, but who hasn't seen those?"

I looked at them again as they looked at me in shock, "Come again?" Gatomon asked me in confusion as I snickered in amusement.

"Don't worry, catnip, I'll tell you guys everything at the meeting tommorrow, but you might want to catch some sleep, otherwise you might doze off during my story," I warned them as they smiled at me as the two made themselves comfortable and fell asleep. I wasn't that tired though, there was too much on my mind, who was I up against? Why does Azulongmon need Tamers when he's got a whole arsenal of Digidestined? And would they accept me if I told them my past? I wouldn't blame them, I'd be cautious around someone who almost killed their family too.

Even with all of those thoughts buzzing around in my head, I still fell into a deep sleep, only to be awakened by an annoyed J.T., "Come on! Everyone else has already left!" he yelled at me as I staggered awake.

"What do you mean!?" I asked in confusion, did they just ditch us without even trying to wake us up?

"I told them to go ahead while i got you up! Now come on, we've got to go!" he shouted one more time before I was fully awake and nodded in agreement.

He grinned at me as we ran to the door, "J.T., don't worry about a thing, I've got a plan!" I told him as he locked the door behind him, "Just Biomerge and we'll make it in time!" he was about to ask but then caught the genious of my plan. He nodded in agreement as he both jumped off the ledge and Biomerged into Beelzemon and barrel rolled onto the ground.

"OUCH! Even as a Mega that's a long fall!" I sighed as I got up and called for Behemoth which fell from the sky as I got on. Lucky for us, J.T. was given directions before hand, all we had to do was make it in time. I revved the engine then started flying down the highway. I grinned as I sped past Tai and the others, "Eat it, nerds!"

"Okay, since when did that guy become, awesome?" Tai asked in confusion as they watched me speed down the highway and towards the park. Takato shrugged in response as they kept their steady pace down the side walk.

My bike skidded to a stop just meters before the group, I only recognized Izzi, but three others were with him, a raven haired boy, a purplish haired girl with barret, and a blue haired guy about my age, "Hey! Am I late?" I asked the group as only Izzi shook his head while the others seemed confused as to who I was.

"Uh... Izzi? Is this the guy?" the blue haired boy with glasses asked Izzi who nodded in response, "Oh, okay," he then turns to me with a smile, "Hi! My name is Joe Kido," he then gestures to the raven haired boy, "this is Ken Ichijouji," the boy nodded with a slight smile at his name being mentioned, Joe finally turns to the girl, "And this is-"

"I'm Yolei Inoue!" she interrupted, "Who're you?"

I only grinned at them as I degenerated back to Rookie with my partner seperating as he introduced us, "I'm J.T.," he spoke, "And this is my partner, Impmon."

"Interesting, I've never seen a Digimon like your's before," Ken commented as the three studied him.

"Really? Well, where I come from there are tons of Impmon, but Guilmon is one of a kind," he stated as he brought up Takato's partner, "Yup, his Tamer drew Guilmon himself and brought him to life, but I'm sure he can tell you all about that himself later."

Izzi seemed interested in the conversation once Guilmon's "birth" was mentioned, "You mean Takato actually created Guilmon?" I nodded my answer as everyone awed at my answer, "Prodigious."

"Yolei, who's our new friend?" I looked in the direction of the odd accented voice and saw a Hawkmon followed by a Gomamon, Wormmon, and Tentomon. I noticed all of the Digimon move to their correct partners and for some odd reason, they all seemed fitting.

"These two are some of the back up that Azulongmon sent, they're J.T. and Impmon," Yolei told the four new Digimon who in turn greeted us once more. We smiled and said our greetings as I notice Tai and the others finally made it.

"Where've you six been?" J.T. asked with a smirk. The others simply frowned at us with annoyance as we both snickered while the rest of the group stared on in confusion.

Ken was the first to ask, "So, do you already know each other?" he asked as Tai nodded, "Oh, I see."

"Yeah, we're going to be staying with Tai and them until this is over," Takato explained, "By the way, I'm Takato Matsuki, and this is my partner, Guilmon, and don't bother introducing yourselves, we're quite aware of who all of you are."

Joe smiled slightly as he saw the red dinosaur by Takato's side, "So, this is the famous Guilmon we've been hearing about," Takato chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yup, I guess those two have already told you guys," the Japanese Tamer chuckled as he got seated underneath a nearby tree with his partner sitting next to him.

"I didn't tell them everything, I was hoping to wait until everyone gets here, that is, if everyone isn't already here," J.T. told Takato as he looked to the others to confirm his statement, Tai just shook his head and leaned against another tree, "Then I guess we'll wait a little longer, but Impmon and I don't really know about your exploits, think you could give me an idea of what you've been through?"

Tai smirked as he stood up right once more, "Well, it all started with summer camp, and that's where a freak snowstorm hit," Tai then continued to tell about their first adventures in the Digital World, including Devimon and File Island, Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters and let's not forget, the Diaboromon.

Kari then took over for the later generation of Digidestined, "Then not long ago, a second team of Digidestined took over for the older kids, this included, me, Davis, T.K., Yolei, Ken, and the youngest, Cody," she the proceeded to tell us about Ken's time as the Digimon Emporer, Arukenimon, Blackwargreymon, Oikawa, and finally, Malomyotismon, "Ever since then, things have been pretty quiet."

"Well, that's pretty crazy, I don't think we've ever fought craziness like that," I marvelled I then grinned deviously, "Unless you count fighting your own clone."

"What!?" all of the Digidestined gasped as I chuckled and made myself comfortable on a park bench and put my arms behind my head in a liesurely position.

"Oh, nothing, I'll tell you the whole thing later, besides, I sense more Digimon coming," I told them as Guilmon looked off towards the park entrance as he sniffed the air, "That might be your friends."

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Again, we're sorry it took so long**

**Takato: But hopefully our double chapter presentation will help with that!**

**Impmon: Just strap in and read on**

**Tai: Hope you guys liked this one though!**

**Guilmon: Continue reading and review**


	3. Chapter 3: Trust Issues

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Welcome back to our double update! And if you haven't guessed by now, Digimon Adventure is back on the air!**

**Takato: Seems like big news for you, Tai**

**Tai: Sure is, I get to be on TV again!**

**Impmon: Well, this might be Digimon's big chance to retake TV**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 3: Trust Issues**

**[Tai]**

We waited at the park for thirty minutes before everyone finally made it, with Davis being last, as usual. J.T., Takato, and their partners all got aquianted with the rest of the Digidestined and soon after, Takato told us about his adventures before he met any of us. Including his creation of Guilmon, HYPNOS, the Devas, Beelzemon which made the others start to eye J.T. and Impmon suspiciously, and finally the D-Reaper.

Everyone seemed to be hanging on to every word that Takato uttered, as soon as he was finished, everyone then turned to Impmon and J.T. for their side of the story, that's when Impmon stepped in front of his partner, "I didn't have the greatest life, I grew up in an orphanage with three of my closest friends, and someone I looked up to as a mother," I took a deep breath, "One day, my life all changed for the worst, I came home to find the place I called home in flames and my mother murdered right before my eyes."

Everyone seemed shocked and started feeling sorry for the small Digimon as he continued his story, "But lucky me, she came back, but the problem was she didn't remember anything. That's when I set off to fight her murderer, and this caused me to make a deal with what might as well have been the devil," I started eyeing the other Digidestined and noticed some of their attitudes changed from pity to suspicion, "After that, I slowly went into a downward spiral to insanity, my mother remembered me, gathered my best friends once I left for good, and started to hunt me down, more or less."

He then proceeded to tell us everything from start to finish, with his final showdown against his brother, his adventures in the Real World with J.T. and the rest of the American Tamers, the Demon Lords, and finally, his face off with Zeedmilleniumon, "Soon after that, J.T.'s girlfrie- err, friend asked us about a vacation to Japan, of course we accepted and that kick started the events of our adventures with the Japanese Tamers, and our hardest fight yet."

J.T. and Takato then stepped up and took turns telling the story as both told about Keramon, Grademon, Omnimon, J.T. and Impmon's fake deaths, and their final opponent, Arkadimon, who seemed next to invicible, or at least that's how they made him sound. What they described seemed like something that could never happen, sure we've seen Digimon try to take over the real world, but none that have litterally tried wipping humanity off of existence.

I noticed that most of the Digidestined seemed slightly apprehensive of Impmon, the only ones who seemed to be okay with it were me, Izzi, Davis, and Ken. The others didn't seem very trusting of him though, T.K. seemed especially doubting of the imp. Once the meeting was over, T.K. invited Kari and Yolei to coem shopping with him while the rest of us, except those who actually trusted Impmon, went their own seperate ways.

"Hey, Takato, do you mind if I borrow yours and J.T.'s D-Arcs?" the two looked at each other and shrugged as they handed him the two Digivices.

Davis and Ken looked at the two Digivices in interest, "So, those are the D-Arcs? They look pretty cool," the latest Gogglehead commented as J.T. chuckled in agreement while we leaned in on Izzi to see the Digimon that appeared on the screen, "Wait, we've fought Daemon and sent him off to the Dark Ocean, right? Are you saying you guys actually fought him and beat him for us?"

"Highly doubt it," Impmon replied, "Ours was corrupted soon after I beat him, and I'm pretty sure we're not the Dark Ocean, so that's two holes in your theory."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Davis sighed and continued looking at the screen.

**[T.K.]**

"Hey," I asked the other two as we made our way into the store with our partners, "I don't think we can trust Impmon, he said it himself, he was a Demon Lord," I told the others as Patamon on my head.

"That's not all, I'm almost positive he's a Virus type Digimon like Devimon and Myotismon, but the wierd thing is, I think Guilmon is a Virus too," the three of us looked at the other two Digimon for confirmation and both nodded in agreement.

I sighed and closed my eyes in thought, "He did turn into Megidramon, maybe we can't trust either," I reasoned as I got a wierd look from Kari and Yolei, "What's the matter?"

"Didn't Tai make the same mistake when you guys first go to the Digital World?" Kari asked me, "You're saying that just because Takato messed up and Dark Digivolved Guilmon means we should also treat Tai the same way, and I'm pretty sure my brother is not evil."

I shook my head, "That's not what I mean, I mean we can't trust Impmon and Guilmon, J.T. and Takato seem perfectly fine."

"But that still leaves Agumon under the same treatment," Yolei countered as I sighed in defeat, but I still couldn't help but feel that Impmon wasn't as good as he made himself out to be.

**[Joe]**

As the rest of us made our way from the park, Matt popped the question on everyone's mind, "So, do you think we can trust Impmon? I mean, he told us himself what he's done," the rest of us looked at each other with uneasy looks, none of us knew the answer.

"Well, I don't think we should count him off as evil, i mean he did save the world, didn't he?" Sora asked which raised a good point.

Cody nodded but still seemed doubting, "I don't think I can fully trust him, he does Digivolve into a Demon Lord, doesn't he?" we all nodded again as Cody raised yet another good point to be noted.

"So, then we don't, we'll let him earn our trust, but even then we'll keep an eye out," Mimi proposed as everyone nodded in agreement before seperating so we could make our own ways home.

**[Takato]**

I sighed mentally as I recalled the looks that Impmon got as he told his story to the group and I couldn't help but think that they might also think of Guilmon in the same way. Boy, were we going to have to earn their trust, at least Tai, Izzi, Davis, and Ken believed us, "Well, that's interesting," I heard Izzi speak as everyone turned to him, "Even though Gallantmon is a Virus Buster, he is a Virus Type Digimon, that's kind of odd, and the Demon Lords you talked about seem almost impossible to beat."

"Oh believe me," Impmon started, "They were extremely hard on their own, if they came for us as a whole group, we wouldn't have been here to tell you guys the story, Hell, the only reason we won against Belphemon was Gallantmon Crimson Mode exploding him from the inside."

Izzi nods as he closes his laptop and hands us our D-Arcs back, "Well, I'm glad you guys on our side though, but I'm not sure if the others are as comfortable as us with a former Demon Lord on our side."

Impmon shrugged, "I don't blame 'em, after what I've done, I wouldn't trust me immediately either," his expression turned cheery once more as he leaned back on the park bench as his stomach growled loudly, "Boy, I'm starvin'! J.T., can we go get something to eat?"

The rest of us chuckled when seconds later our stomachs let out a rumble in agreement, "Well, let's go get something to eat then, their's a restaurant a block away, the food's good and the price is cheap," Tai suggested as the rest of us nodded vigorously.

"Finally, Takato! I've been starving all day!" Guilmon cheered as he waved his hands in the air in excitement while the rest of us gave a slight chuckle at the red dinosaur.

I simply petted his head as we made our way to the street, "Just don't eat the place out of stock, boy," I smiled as J.T. started rolling the Behemoth beside us, "Uh, J.T.? What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? It's just a motorcycle, right? How hard could it be?" he immediately mounts on as the rest of us look on in interest. Far be it from us to tell the guy what to do with his partner's motorcycle.

"Just don't hurt yourself, I don't want to have Davis and Ken haul the bike off of you," Tai chuckled.

Davis nodded in agreement, "Yeah we don't want to-," he stopped as he realised what he was about to say, "Wait, why do we have to drag it off?"

J.T. shook his head and sighed, "Oh come on, the day I hurt myself on this thing, is the day Zeedmilleniumon rises from the grave to haunt me," Impmon then hops on the back as the American Gogglehead revved the motorcycle and tore down the highway.

Tai shook his head in amusement while the other two sweatdropped, "Well, he sure is confident..." the head Digidestined grinned as we made our way to the eatory. Even with all our light hearted fun going on, I could tell that something big was waiting for it's perfect time to strike.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Well, there's our back to back chapters!**

**Takato: And for those who can, I hope you enjoy watching the return of Digimon!**

**Tai: I know I will**

**Impmon: Well, see you guys next time**

**Guilmon: Read and review**


	4. Chapter 4: First Strike

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Hey, we're back with the next chapter**

**Impmon: Yup, and who knows what's going to happen**

**Tai: I guess we're going to find out**

**Takato: Spoilers, guys!**

**Guilmon: Chill out, Takato, OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 4: First Strike**

**[Tai]**

We all sat at the diner telling jokes and swapping stories. That's when J.T. spoke up, "Hey Davis, my sources tell me that you have a crush on Kari," Davis started blushing tremendously as he tried not to show his feelings, "Trust me, don't get involved, Digidestined girls always screw over Goggleheads, just look at me and Tai."

I got slightly annoyed with J.T. at his comment, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a slight growl as he tried to shake off the comment and apologized, "Relax man, I'm just kidding, but seriously Davis, you might be wasting your time chasing after my sister, and as one quote unquote gogglehead to another, Digidestined girls always screw over the leader.

"Gee, thanks guys..." the younger gogglehead sighed as we lightly chuckled at his expense, "I like how all of you have such little faith in me," I patted Davis on the back as a way of saying I feel ya' bro and we all dropped the conversation.

Ken then spoke up, "All joking aside, I still wonder who we're going to be fighting, it worries me that Azulongmon had to send us back up from another world just to help us fight this guy," we all nodded as we tried thinking of possibilities.

"What if it's Myotismon coming back? He came back before, what's stopping him from coming back again?" I suggested, but the others didn't share my opinion.

"I'm positive we killed him this time Tai, it could be that Daemon guy, we didn't kill him after all," Davis suggested as he brought up a pretty good point surprisingly.

J.T. then decided to voice his idea, "It might be one of mine or Takato's baddies that some how slipped into your universe," Takato seemed a little nervous at the thought of this, "... or we could all be wrong and it's someone or something completely new that we're up against, either way we'll be ready, right guys?" we all cheered just as dessert came to our table.

**[?]**

My squadron and I sat on the rooftops as we planned our attack against the DIgidestined, "Are yo usure this will work?" I asked one of the Sealsdramon in my squad, they were dinosaurian Digimon with full body armor and armed to the teeth, the perfect killing machines.

"Yes sir, as the Commandramon and Tankdramon rampage through several parts of the city, we'll lay low and wait unitl one of them are stray from the group, that's when we strike and capture him to see what he knows," the Sealsdramon replied as he stood up and surveyed the group of Digidestined below.

"What is it you see?" I asked the soldier as he shook his head and looked me straight in the eyes. he didn't flinch, even at the presence of intimidatingly large weapon that I "held".

The dragon took a deep breath then spoke, "Sir, with all do respect, they're just kids, do we really have to do this?" I shot him a warning glare, but he replied with one of his own, "Commander Be-"

I punched him in the face before he could finish, "Consider that a warning, if you're willing to go back on the orders given to you directly by emporer himself, be my guest, but I will personally rip out your core before you get too far," the soldier gulped and nodded as he regained his composure, "Good, now tell the others to start the operation."

He nodded as he turned on his communicator and told the others to begin, "It's all ready, now we just wait," I nodded my approval as we made our way to a more fitting position for our part in the plan.

**[J.T.]**

As soon as we finished our desserts and made our way to the door a large explosion occured several blocks away while followed by several more, "Just our luck," I sighed as a few other explosions occured in different areas around the city, "Great... well assuming that the others have those explosions, Davis and Ken, go take care of the ones coming from the North, Izzi and Tai, take the ones that are closest to here while Takato and I take the ones coming from the South, ready? Break!"

As Takato and I rushed towards the explosions, I couldn't help but think that whatever was behind them was going to be the villain we've been speculating about, "So Takato, you said you had the entire Digimon series in your DVD collection, do you think I could barrow them some time?" I asked the Japanese Tamer who looked over at me with a confused look on his face.

"Really!? You're asking me that now?" I shrugged as he sighed, "Yeah, sure... after we're through with this mess," I grinned as we made it to the sight and saw several little blue dinosaurs wearing army clothes and carrying M16's.

I bursted out laughing at the sight of them, I just couldn't help it, "That's what we're fighting!? They look like they're straight out of a cartoon!" I couldn't control my laughter and wasn't paying attention, even after a giant tank dragon bursted through a nearby building, that is until Impmon poked me on the shoulder and started mumbling jibberish, "Huh? What's wrong with you impmon?" I turned to where he was looking and felt my heart skip a beat, "Sugar honey iced tea! What the hell is that thing!?"

"That's a Tankdramon! Rumor has it that only one has ever been shot down in battle!" Takato graciously supplied the information that didn't really help my confidence. In fact, I think it made me pee myself a little, "But don't worry, they're just rumors... I hope, and besides, he's just an Ultimate level, look you and Impmon take care of the Commandramon while Guilmon and I finish off tankzilla."

I nodded as we both swipped our respective cards causing Immon to digivolve into Dobermon to digivolve and Guilmon to matrix digivolve into Wargrowlmon, "Okay bud, manage this while I go check to see if anyone in that building were hurt!" the hell hound nodded as I rushed towards the half demolished building left in Tankdramon's wake, "Hello! Is everyone okay?" I called out.

That's when I heard a faint cry come from farther back, "Help! I'm trapped under a pillar!" as I make it to where the cry was coming from, I saw a small vampire like creature with a giant grin on his face that I now know as Dracmon. That was my first clue that it was a trap, the second was when someone swept up from behind and put a gun up to my head, he made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight. I didn't know what he looked like, the only clue to his appearance were the black, feathery wings that surrounded me.

I heard the creature take a slight breath, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I have a gun, get in the van!" that's when the two escorted me to a rusty van where they shoved me in the back and locked it behind me, I was trapped like a rat with no way out, "Okay, Sealsdramon, get us to the park," I felt the van rumble as it sprung to life.

"Hey! Where are you assholes taking me!?" I yelled and banged against the the wall. The van then jerked to a stop and caused me to ram into the back of the van. Was that their way of telling me shut up?

"I suggest keeping it down back there," I heard the gruff voice of the one that put a gun to my head, "You'll live longer, just calm down and answer our questions, then we'll let you go," I knew what he said was a lie, but it's not like I had a choice in this situation, I was litterally locked in the back of a rape van, or a murder van. I was screwed like... well, a screw.

I sat there in miserable silence, I really just gave up for after a while. I started nodding off to sleep and I didn't resist the chance to rest. Eventually I felt the van stop as I woke up to see what I believed was the Sealsdramon in front of me, "Get up."

**[Impmon]**

"Takato, where's J.T.? He's been gone for far too long, I told the Japanese Tamer who looked at me with worry, "You don't think he's hurt somewhere, do you?" the boy shook his head, "Then what? Because I'm pretty sure he's not looking for hookers to show him a good time!"

Takato still had a worried look on his face but he didn't act like it, "I'm sure he's fine, let's just wait for a few minutes," and wait we did, but it was more like an hour than a few minutes. Eventually we abandoned the idea of waiting and went searching for J.T., we looked high and low, I did most of the low part, but we never saw him so Takato suggested regrouping back at Tai's house.

"There you guys are! We were worried sick," Kari said as we came through the door with depressed expressions on our faces, "Wait, what's wrong?... Where's J.T.?" I shook my head and sighed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"J.T. disappeared during our fight with those rogue Digimon in the city, we have no idea where he went, but I'm sure he wouldn't stay out without telling anyone like this by choice, he doesn't have the asshole nature for it," I told Tai and the others as the they looked down in shame.

Tai shook his head in annoyance, "So much for reinforcements," he then looks at the rest of us, "There's no use in searching for him during this hour, get some rest and we'll try again tommorrow," I took a deep breath and begrudingly agreed, I just prayed that nothing has happened to him.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Great, I've been kidnapped, but who's the captain?**

**Impmon: Wish I could tell you**

**Takato: I think he's the least of our worries**

**Tai: I totally agree here**

**Guilmon: Please continue to read and review**


	5. Chapter 5: Beelzebumon the Deserter

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: We're back once more!**

**Impmon: Yeah, and things are getting pretty crazy in the world**

**Takato: Tell me about it, J.T.'s missing and there's a psychopath about to strike**

**Tai: We'll be ready guys, don't worry**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 5: Beelzebumon the Deserter**

**[J.T.]**

I hesitated my actions for a minute, probably not the best idea, "Well? Hurry up, before I just kill you here and now!" the Sealsdramon then pulled out a knife to show he was serious, so I decided not to tempt him any further. As I got out of the van, the dragon grabbed me by the arm and put a knife up to my neck, "Now, if you so much as twich without me saying so, I'll slice your neck open."

That was a great reason to do what he told, "Okay," I gulped as he chuckled in his victory.

"Good, now on to the questions," I heard the same voice that pulled a gun on me come out of the shadows I gasped at who it was.

"Beelzemon!" I shouted as I noticed somethings were different, for one, he wore a metal suit, his cannon also seemed more modern and not as organic, "Wait, you're not Beelzemon, who the Hell are you!?"

The demon grins as he looks me in the eye, "If you must know, I'm Beelzebumon," original name, must mean he's either a sub-species or another clone, "And you must be one of the Digidestined sent to reinforce this group."

I slightly grinned at the comment, "Sorry, but we're not Digidestined," he looked at me with interest, "We're Digimon Tamers," I noticed Beelzebumon's eyes widen in shock at my comment while I heard the Sealsdramon mumble in confusion, "What's the matter Beelzebumon? You seem a little surprised."

"Sealsdramon release the boy, I've got other plans for him," Beelzebumon commanded his lackey who stayed defiant nevertheless, "I said, release the boy before I shoot your Drasil damned head off you maggot."

Sealsdramon took a deep breath and positioned his knife closer to my neck, "No sir, and if you so much as look at me the wrong way, I'll gut this kid like a Thanksgiving turkey!" this was bad, being held at knife point, and the only reason I'm still alive is because the guy that held me at gun point is holding his own soldier hostage now.

Beelzebumon sighed then looked me in the eye, "Kid, you're going to have to trust me, okay?" I hesitated, but ultimately nodded, "Good... now!" my eyes widened with shock, but I mustered the courage to elbow Sealsdramon which startled him more than damage, but still gave enough room for ducking the slug that took his head off.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as the dead body dissolved into data particles. Once recovered, I looked at the demon in confusion, "Why'd you help me and how'd you know about the Tamers?"

He grinned, "So many questions, well let's start with question number one," the demon replied, "Well how about this, I'm not really a bad guy, shocker right? I was imprisoned in the Dark Ocean for years by the madmon, Moon=Milleniumon after I defected out of his military forces," my eyes widened as he noted my reaction to the name, "You familiar with the guy?"

"All to well, me and my partner killed him a few years ago," it was Beelzebumon's turn to be surprised, "That is, after he created Demon Lords to kill us, you know about them?"

Beelzebumon chuckled at my question, "And this brings me to question number two, I was the original Lord of Gluttony, that is before me and my wife defected from his corp. and rebelled, resulting in her deletion and my imprisonment."

"So you were the original..." the demon gave me a quesioning glare, "My partner must've replaced you as the Lord of Gluttony, because Moon=Milleniumon corrupted him soon before meeting me."

Beelzebumon looked at me with intrigue, "Interesting, tell me, what's your partners name?"

"Impmon, his name is Impmon," I told him, "But after he was thrown into the real world, we completely purged the corruption from his system and actually saved the world a couple of times."

Beelzebumon grins smuggly, "Well, we better get to your Digidestined friends, they're going to need to hear this," I nodded in agreement as we made our way out of the park and towards the Kamiya's apartment.

**[Takato]**

It was five in the morning and only me and Impmon were still up and both of us were dead tired, "Impmon... we're going to need some sleep if we're going to find J.T.," the small Digimon looked over at me with a look of annoyance.

"Takato, you can sleep, but I'm not going to rest, not while my best friend is missing," I shrugged and closed my eyes for not even five seconds before my cell phone went off. My eyes darted open as I grabbed my phone and checked the caller ID to see it was J.T., "Who is it!?"

I grinned at the small imp, "It's J.T.," I told him as I answered the phone, "J.T.! Where are you at!? We've been worried man, Impmon and I haven't slept all night waiting for you to come home man!"

"I know, I know," he said over the phone, "But we've got bigger things on our hands, get everyone up and wait for me, I know who's behind the attacks on the city, and you're not going to believe it."

"Gotcha', see you when you get back here, just be careful man," before I could hang up, Impmon snatched the phone from me as he started a happy conversation with his partner. I grinned and went to wake the others up, "Guilmon, get up boy, we got to get the others up."

Guilmon stirred groggily, "Give me a second Takato... I'll be up in time for breakfast..." and with that, he was asleep once more so I decided to leave him be and let him get some more shut eye.

A few minutes after everyone, except Guilmon who was dead asleep in the corner, were awoken, a knock came from the door as it swung open to reveal the face of none other than J.T., "Where've you been?" Tai asked in relief.

"Long story, but I got a friend who'll help me later at the park, but right now..." that's when he walked straight to the couch and passed out as soon as he fell on to the coushin. Seconds later, Impmon did the exact same thing on the chair.

"I guess it was going to happen eventually," Kari chuckled, "I mean he's been up all night," We all nodded in agreement as I went to the other chair, "Takato, you should get some rest too, you stayed up just like the rest of them," I nodded and dozed off almost as soon as my eyes closed.

**[Tai]**

It was noon, and soon everyone was feeling willing to get to the park, "I called the others, they should be making their way to the park right about now, we should do the same," I suggested to the others as the smiled in agreement.

"Great, we'll go on ahead and make sure our guest speaker is ready, "J.T. told us as he ran outside with Impmon then Biomerged to take off on the Behemoth. The rest of us slightlly chuckled with a small sweatdrop.

"Glad to see being missing didn't screw with his confidence, "Takato chuckled as we made our way out the door, "So, did any one else have to deal with several Commandramon and a Tankdramon?"

"Pretty much, but I'm positive that no one else had the same wildness as the night you guys had," I told him as we made it to the park to see everyone surrounding J.T., "Okay J.T., who's our guest star?" he grinned as he started walking away and gestured for us to follow. Eventually we came across a beaten up and severely rusted van, "J.T., is this what you wanted us to see?"

He shook his head as he tapped the side three times as a familiar voice was heard from inside, "I'm coming, give me a second," moments later a demon that looks similar to Beelzemon appears.

"Beelzemon!" everyone shouted, exept for J.T. obviously, in shock as an amused grin krept over the demon's face.

"Close but no cigar, I'm Beelzebumon," he greeted in a friendly tone, "And I'm the one who kidnapped your friend last night," everyone seemed shocked at the comment, but he payed no attention and continued, "but that's not important, what is important is that I know who was behind the attacks last night and he's the same guy that's targeting you."

"Well don't keep us in suspence!" Davis shouted in annoyance as he was anxious to know the identity of our enemy.

Beelzebumon grinned, "Straight to the point, I like that, the Digimon behind all of this is none other than the Lord of Wrath Daemon," he told as we looked at him in horror, "That's right, I believe he attacked you a while back during your skirmish with that Oikawa fellow and Malomyotismon."

"But we sealed him in the Dark Ocean, how the hell did he get out of there!" I asked in confusion as the demon lord eyed me with interest.

"Demon Lords like us can't be imprisoned that easily kid, he was the original Lord of Wrath created by Moon=milleniumon, our master sent him to your world for conquering, when he didn't come back we assumed he died. Turns out we were wrong and I was sent to the Dark Ocean for banishment soon after my defection."

"I don't understand, how come Daemon never reported back to you?" Izzy inquired in confusion.

"That's simple, communications are a one trip pony with the Dark Ocean, you can send them in, but they won't come out, only a Sovereign has that kind of power," Beelzebumon simply put, "Now on with my story, after my banishment, I slowly gained Daemon's trust and worked my way up his ranks, all in hopes that I'll eventually find a way back to my home to stop Moon=milleniumon, but it seems that our two heroes right here have beat me to that privelage," he said with a chuckle as he gestured to J.T. and Impmon.

Takato then stepped forward, "Okay, well can you tell us what we're dealing with here? Like what his forces are."

Beelzebumon's mood seemed to change to a grimmer one, "Daemon's army is not just some misfit soldiers thrown together, no he has enough to wipe out the world's countries if he desired to with a special program he calls the D-Brigade and to top it off, a top secret weapon that even I haven't seen, he is no laughing matter and reaching him in his fortress would be impossible unless he wanted you there."

"So our hands are tied, and the only thing we can do is be sitting ducks and wait for him to take us out personally," I gritted my teeth in annoyance, what luck, we were out of options and he has an entire army.

"Pretty much, there's nothing else we can really do at this point, but wait and watch, now I have to leave before someone gets suspicious of my absence," the demon said as he created a rift to the Dark Ocean and entered just before it closed.

"Well guys, there you have it," J.T. told us, "We now know our foes identity and we have a man on the inside," he grinned as I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Good job dude!" I congratulated, "Even when you were kidnapped you still got more information than any of us combined, this might work out for us yet!" I then turn towards the rest of the group, "Okay guys, just get on with your normal routine and if anything suspicious happens, don't hesitate to tell the others, okay?"

"Okay!" everyone agreed as we said our good byes and seperated for the time being.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: I get the job done!**

**Impmon: You're lucky you weren't shot to a pulp**

**Takato: Whatever, it's over now and we've got intel!**

**Tai: Right, Takato**

**Guilmon: Continue to read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Beelzebumon's Defection

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Well, at least we've got someone on the inside now**

**Impmon: Yeah, we've been pretty lucky so far**

**Takato: Don't get cocky, things can go wrong at any moment**

**Tai: Takato might be right here**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 6: Beelzebumon's Defection**

**[Beelzebumon]**

I walked through the dungeon of Daemon's commandeered castle, there was a bit of business I had to attend to, "Ah, so the back stabbing Beelzebumon returns, what can I do for you this time?"

I gave a sharp grin as I saw the prisoner I was looking for, "Dragomon, you piece of slime, I came here to make a deal with you," the blue squid like demon showed interest and urged me to go on, "I'll give you the key to get out of this shit hole, but you have to do one thing for me."

Dragomon let out a deep chuckle as he made his way towards the bars of the cell to look me straight in the eyes, "Well it seems that I don't have a choice in the matter, now do I? So what will you have me do?"

"That's the spirit," I smiled and pulled out the cage's key and slid it through the bars, "You're mission is simple, and probably an enjoyable one too," I began, "All I want you to do is cause as much havock as you can, cut down as much of Daemon's forces as possible, that's all."

Dragomon let out a great laughter, "That's all? I've been itching to do that since he took over the place, in fact I'll do ya' one better, I'll take down Daemon himself!" I frowned at his statement, there's no way this Ultimate level could take down a Mega, let alone a Demon Lord, but who was I to stop him?

I turned my back and started to walk out, "Good luck," was the last thing I said to him as I heard the cell unlock and his evil laughter ring throughout the hallways one last time, now it was time to see what Daemon's secret little project is all about.

**[TK]**

I sighed as I sat on the park bench as my partner and I munched on snow cones, "What's the matter TK, still thinking about Impmon?" I turned my attention to Patamon and nodded slowly, "Don't worry, if you're right we can take him!"

I started grinning slightly and gave out a small chuckle, "That's right pal, even if it's just us, we can take him."

"Is that so?" a voice came from behind as we saw it was none other than J.T. and Impmon, "Kid, you couldn't take us in a million years," Impmon scoffed, "Besides, what motives do I have to turn against you? My virus nature? I find that racist and rude, especially how I helped save the world twice now."

Patamon started growling slightly at the imp, "What'd you say? I could take you with my wings tied to my back!" Impmon still seemed very cool despite Patamon's threats, J.T. on the other hand looked enraged.

"Listen you rat with wings! If you insult Impmon's fighting skills, you insult mine, we fight together as one, now shove your virus-phobic issues aside until this is over, otherwise we're going to have to teach you a lesson!"

I obviously stepped between my partner and J.T. as I look the older boy square in the eye with a grin, "I accept your challenge," J.T. seemed surprised, but grinned all the same. Impmon shook his head calmly, "What's the matter, scared?"

Impmon let out a deep breath, "No, we simply just don't have to prove anything to you nor anyone else, besides," he began with a grin, "I wouldn't want to hurt your guinea pig of a Digimon," Patamon then let out an even larger growl as Impmon slightly turned to him, "Do yourself a favor, stay out of my way if you don't want to get hurt," and with that Impmon departed with a steaming J.T. behind him.

**[Dragomon]**

As I rampaged through what used to be my castle, the only thing running through my mind was Daemon's head mounted on my wall after I take back my castle, "Daemon!" I roared with all my might as I ran through several more of his guards. None of his forces could stop my utter rage, nothing in even Hell's inferno could match my blaze of my fury.

"The prisoner has escaped!" I heard several guards as I was instantely surrounded by several Sealsdramon, "What are you going to do now? It seems we've got you surrounded," one of them uttered in a cocky mannerism.

"Is that so, boy?" I asked him with a grin, "Forbidden Trident!" I roared and threw my large trident through the Champion's chest, "Thousand Whip!" the next attack rammed through the rest of the guards and left me free to pass through the door they were guarding. I forced the doors open with all my might to see Daemon sitting on his throne. Correction, my throne.

"Ah Dragomon, and what brings you to my little chamber? I don't recall requesting someone fetch me a fool for amusement," the demon snickered as got into an amused position in his chair.

This only made my rage spike, "Don't act koi! I'm going to have your head on my wall, Daemon!" I snarled as he raised his eyebrows, "I'll then build my new throne out of your bones!"

He gave a cocky little smirk, "Is that so, Dragomon?" just then he snapped his fingers as three humans moved in front of him. The first was an older boy who wore a Myotismon mask along with a black robe and vampiric like appearal. Then next one was a boy about the same age had a devil mask on with several demonic markings on his clothing. The last one was a female about the same age as the rest with a snake mask and female warrior like clothing, "Dragomon, meet Alucard, Diablo, and Athena, they are my Heralds of Wrath."

"You think your human pets can stop me? That's an insult to my power," I growled as the demon snapped his fingers. Suddenly a beam came from the shadows behind his throne and slammed into my chest leaving breathless, "What... was... that!"

Daemon grinned at me once more, "Their partners," he simply stated, "Now Dragomon, I'm going to offer you a deal, one you may like," I growled in response, but still let him continue, "I'll give you back your castle and all of your possesions if you do two things for me."

"And what would those two things be?" I asked him, I may hate the monster from the blackest part of my heart, but I'm not an idiot. If I could just get my forces back, I might be able to stand a chance against this raving lunatic.

"One, you swear your undieing alliegance to me," I grimaced, but nodded, "Good, now the second thing you need to do is, tell me who set you free," I looked the demon dead in the eye, lying to him was probably not my best option, so I told him the exact truth.

I grinned as I spoke the next word, "Beelzebumon," his eyes widened with shock, "That's right, your right hand man has been a deserter since day one, and who knows what sort of havock he's causing around your base.

The demon then rose from his throne as his robes came off to reveal his full demonic form, "After him! Do not let Beelzebumon escape from here alive!" all of us rushed out of the room in order to hunt down the defected Beelzebumon.

**[Beelzebumon]**

It wasn't long after I snuck into the science division that the warning of my insubordination got around the castle, "Shit! That son of a bitch, Dragomon ratted me out!" I cursed as I finally saw what I came for, "Project Chaos..." I read the title as I heard Daemon's forces closing in. I grabbed the folder and made my way to the nearest travel port to the real world.

That's when Daemon and his minions saw me, "Get him!" he roared as I grinned at him for a breif second then gave him a quick salute before jumping through the portal. I sighed as I took a quick glance at my surroundings and realised I was back in the park where I met the Digidestined. I gave a sigh of relief and headed into town to try and track at least one of them down.

It took forever to get directions between nobody knowing where the kids were or people just too freaked out to talk to me, but I was finally able to pinpoint TK's location, and since he was all I got, I decided it was for the best. As I made it to the location of TK's home, I noticed it was an entire complex of different homes... great. After another eternity of asking directions, I finally made it to the right room, as I knocked on the door I heard the boy's familiar voice, "I'll be right there!" as he opened the door he looked up at me with a frown, "What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say, I'm not welcome in Daemon's castle right now... or ever actually," he sighed and motioned for me to come in, he said his mother wouldn't be back until another couple of hours so we had until then to talk.

"So why'd you come to my house, why didn't you pick Tai or Izzi or someone else?" he asked with a questioning glance as I shot one right back at him.

I let out a sigh, "You were the first one that anybody gave me directions to and I decided you were as good as any other considering you'd be able to come in some sort of contact with the others," he nodded his head in understanding, "But that's not important, what is is this," I said as I threw down the folder for Project Chaos.

"What's this?" he asked as he started going through the files.

"That, is what Daemon has up his sleeve, and whatever this thing is supposed to be, it's not going to be easy, Daemon wouldn't waste his time if it wasn't near perfect at least," I informed him, "I'll go over it in more detail later, but we have to warn the others before anything else happens, otherwise we'll be in a giant pile of trouble," he nodded back in agreement as he made his way over to the phone.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Sorry for another long update, but school might really hamper Omega's schedule**

**Impmon: But he'll try to get them out when he can**

**Takato: In other news, Digimon Adventures 1 and 2 have been uploaded to netflix**

**Tai: Sweet! Time for a marathon!**

**Guilmon: Continue to read and review guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Heralds of Wrath

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Well, we're back once more!**

**Impmon: And now Beelzebumon and TK have some news to share with the others**

**Takato: Will we finally get a glimpse of Project Chaos?**

**Tai: Keep reading and you'll find out soon enough!**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 7: The Heralds of Wrath**

**[Tai]**

It was around two o'clock when I received the call from Matt that TK and Beelzebumon had urgent news, so of course I gathered up J.T., Takato, and Kari as we headed towards the Takaishi residence to see what was so important, as we made it to the door, TK greeted us with a serious expression, "Well, what's the situation?" I asked the boy who directed Kari, Takato, and I in without a second glance, but bitterly glared at J.T. and Impmon as they made their way into the door.

We made ourselves comfortable with Matt and the second generation of Digidestined as we saw TK and Beelzebumon walk in front of us as the boy starts, "Earlier today, Beelzebumon came by with some pretty bad news," TK began as Beelzebumon tossed the folder to the table in front of us.

This is where Beelzebumon took over the explaining, "The details are a bit hazy by this point because of how early it is in production, but apparently they're planning on creating the perfect killing machine simply labeled, Chaos," he paused to let it sink into our brains, "This thing is supposed to be based off of the designs of one of the late Dark Masters, Machinedramon."

"Impossible!" Davis interjected, "Tai told me they sliced Machinedramon to bits, there's no way anyone could salvage from that scrapheap!" Beelzebumon shook his head as the newest gogglehead calmed down.

That's when the demon continued, "That may be true, but as far as I'm aware, Digimon revert to digi-eggs after being deleted unless they're absorbed, but I'm sure you would know more than an actual Digimon," he grinned slightly as Davis slumped over in defeat, "Good, now that that is done with, Daemon must've been able to track down Machinedramon after his resurrection, but that's not important, what is important though, is that fact that we stop this damn monstrosity before it's up and running!"

I nodded in agreement, "You've got a real good point there and I'm all for the idea, but the simple fact is, like you said, Daemon's fortress will be impossible to breach," Beelzebumon stopped to ponder this thought as he sighed in annoyance.

"That is true, and Daemon has caught on to my insurrection…" Beelzebumon went into a state of thought as he decided what to do. He looked up soon afterwards with his mind clear, "We need someone on the inside before we try anything," he stated, "So we'll have to sit tight until then."

**[Impmon]**

Soon after the meeting with Beelzebumon, J.T. and I decided to stop by the park for a little bit of relaxation until we can get anywhere. The last person we expected to see was TK, with Patamon none the less, "What're you doing here, kid?" J.T. asked the boy as TK pulled out his D3, "Oh, I get it," J.T. grinned as he pulled out his D-Arc.

"J.T., please don't get involved, he wants us to fight," I pleaded with my Tamer.

J.T. shook his head, "Sorry bud, but he's just going to keep this up until we give him what he wants, but you know what? I've been itching for this, Card Slash! Digivolution Activate!" I heard my partner yell as I transform into the familiar form of Dobermon.

TK grinned cockily, "It'll take more than a Doberman Pinscher to beat us, Patamon, it's time to Digivolve!" the orange mouse nodded as he transformed into a six winged angel with a long, gold staff, "There's no way you're gonna' win!"

"Dream on, kid!" I growled as I started getting into a battle ready mindset.

That's when Angemon delivered the first attack, "Hand of Fate!" he shot a massive laser from his fist that I barely dodged. TK's eyes seemed to widen as I dodged the attack. I couldn't help myself at that point, I chuckled as the adrenaline kicked in, and I wanted more, "Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted once more.

This time though, I was ready, "Black Beam!" I howled as both attacks collided and canceled each other out, "Perfect, Gray Noise!" I howled once more, sealing Angemon's attacks.

"Hand of Fate!" he shouted again, but nothing happened this time, so naturally I took advantage while they recovered from the shock. I ram my way through Angemon then turn around just in time to see the angel fall to the ground.

J.T. grinned as he looked over to TK, "How about we kick things up to Ultimate?" the younger boy looked at J.T. and nodded, "Great, Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!" my form then changed to that of Baalmon.

"Ah, much better," I declared as I stretched my body out while the angel recovered from his fall, "You feeling better? I'm sure you'd love to have your ass whooped once more," Angemon growled at my taunt as he began to change form.

"Angemon Digivole to…" he chanted, "Magnaangemon!" he called out as he revealed a more knight-like angel to take the place of his past form, "You're righteously screwed now," the angel chuckled as I did also.

"We'll see, we'll see…" I replied as I sighed then let it out to calm myself down. I then look towards my opponent with a grin as I dashed towards him with blinding speed, "Kamiuchi!" the angel took a massive beating from my Dǎshénbiān. Magnaangemon recovered mid-attack and rammed me into the ground.

The angel looked at me with a grin of his own, "My turn, Excaliber!" a long sword then draws from the bracelet on his right arm.

"Ooh shiny," I chuckled as I got up and prepared myself.

**[J.T.]**

Our Digimon stared each other down, that is until an explosive projectile crashes between the two, we looked in the direction and saw only three people with masks standing approximately thirty feet away, "So, who the Hell are you?" I asked, "And why was it so damn important to interrupt our match?"

One of the group took a step forward, he was slightly taller than me with a Myotismon mask and other vampire like attire, "Pardon us, but my name is Alucard," he then points to another person with a Diaboromon mask and demonic clothing, "And that is Diablo," Next he gestures to a girl who's hair and entire upper face was covered by a snake mask along with clothing similar to that of an Amazon warrior, "And finally that is Athena, and we're here to kill you."

The calmness of his words sent chills down my spine, but I didn't want to show it, "Oh yeah? You don't even have Digimon!" I challenged as the boy chuckled and with a snap of his fingers, three Digimon then appear from the shadows.

TK and Magnaangemon recognized two of them almost immediately, "It's Malomyotismon and Diaboromon!" he shouted in horror as sure enough, the two appear with evil grins. The third however, was a Lopmon. This confused us both for a split second, that is unitl she pulled out a pitch black D-Arc.

"She's a Tamer!" I shouted in disbelief as the other two pulled out their own black D-Arcs, "They're all Tamers!" I then turn around to the Digidestined, "TK, I know we're not on friendly terms right now, but could you please call for back up?" he dumbly nods as he pulls out his D-Terminal and starts typing away, "Okay, so what now?" I asked as Baalmon degenerates to Rookie just as I get my own D-Arc out.

Alucard grins, "Like I said before, we're going to kill you," I grit my teeth and growl as I start Biomerging with Impmon to become Beelzemon, "What the Hell!?" Alucard asks in surprise, "He can combine with his Digimon!"

Malomyotismon and Diaboromon then shove the Tamer back, "Never mind that, our orders are to kill him, not gaze in awe at his abilities," the devil computer virus reminded in a grumble. I then pull both my Berenjenas out as Magnaangemon prepares his Excalibur next to me. I wasn't sure why, but I felt a sudden sense of dread as these two stared me down.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: And that's a wrap!**

**Impmon: Well, I'm scared**

**Takato: You should be, those two are the most dangerous of the Adventure villains**

**Tai: But how'd they come back?**

**Guilmon: All this and more next time, read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting to Know One Another

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Great, now we have to face off against some tough customers**

**Impmon: Yeah, they're not going to mess around either**

**Takato: We'll be fine guys**

**Tai: Yeah, keep up the positives!**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 8: Getting to Know One Another**

**[Tai]**

It wasn't long after the meeting that Beelzebumon held and Kari, Takato, and I were on our way home. That is until Kari received the urgent message from TK, "Guys! We have to hurry back to the park; TK says it's an emergency!" Takato and I looked at each other and nodded as we rushed towards the Digidestined of Hope. Hopefully he could hold on until we get their.

"Kari," I shouted trying to get my sister's attention, "Try and contact the others and make sure they get to the park, who knows what's happening with all this Daemon business," she nodded and started typing away at the keypad.

Takato then decided to speak up as Guilmon trailed right behind him, "If it's all the same to you guys, we're going to head on," I didn't know what he meant at first, that is until he Biomerged and rushed ahead of us. I then pulled out my Digivice as Kari pulled out her D3 and made Agumon and Gatomon Digivolve to Wargreymon and Angewomon to go ahead of us.

"Hurry you guys!" Kari called out as we continued to run after them. In the end we knew it would be a while before we caught up, but we still ran as fast as our legs could carry us.

**[J.T.]**

Magnaangemon and I stared the two Mega Levels down, and even though they were intimidating, I was more worried about that Lopmon and the D-Arcs those Tamers had, "Web Wrecker!" I heard Diaboromon roar as I snapped out of my thoughts and barely avoided the attack.

"Crimson Mist!" Malomyostismon shouted as I dodged a mist emitted by his shoulder heads that melted nearby objects. As soon as I landed from the second dodge, both slammed into me in a double teaming tackle which knocked me several yards and through a couple trees.

"Ugh… that'll be hard to explain," I groaned as I got up and pulled out my Berenjenas, "My turn, Double Impact!" I roared as I unleashed a hailstorm of bullets that seemed to do them damage, but not enough to actually change the tide or anything, but I didn't left off none the less.

Magnaangemon then decided to jump at this point, "Excalibur!" he shouted as he charged forward with his sword bracelet only to be swatted away by Malomyotismon.

"Need some help?" I heard a newcomer's voice, "Terra Force!" a giant explosion occurred as Gallantmon appeared with two other Digimon.

"It's Angewomon and Wargreymon!" TK shouted in joy as Tai and Kari soon joined us. They were out of breath, but they were here so that's all that matters.

"Holy crap! What the Hell are those two doing here!?" Tai shouted in shock and horror as the two realized who we were fighting. That's when we heard an evil chuckle as Daemon descended while dark clouds started circling the air above him.

"What's the matter, Digidestined? Do you not like seeing old acquaintances?" he chuckled once more as the other Digidestined soon arrived with their partners fully Digivolved.

Tai then growled and barked the first question, "How'd you bring them back? Answer me!" he shouted in anger.

Daemon surpressed his chuckle this time when he spoke, "It was simple, boy, finding their data scraps on the internet was not hard at all, and stealing their Digieggs from Primary Village was child's play," he paused and waited for everything to sink in, "Let's just say you Digidestined are sloppy when it comes to deleting Digimon."

"I've had enough of this guy, Imperialdramon take him out!" Davis shouted impatiently as the dragon warrior's cannon charged and launched a bluish beam that was easily blocked by Daemon, "He couldn't block it that easily last time!" the latest Gogglehead shouted in horror.

Daemon laughed out loud at the boy's statement, "This is true, I've become much stronger since last time and I'm going to prove it!" the cloak on Daemon disappeared as his demonic form showed through, "Behold my true power! Evil Inferno!" he then launched hellfire towards Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

The attack was about to make contact when, "Death the Cannon!" a large energy blast counteracts the hellfire and causes both to die out. Everyone then looks in the direction of the shooter to see none other than Beelzebumon, "Did you miss me, Daemon? I know I missed you."

Daemon growled something inaudibly then turned towards his minions, "pack it up, we'll lose this fight," the Demon Lord commanded as all six nodded and disappeared in a flash. Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief as all the Digimon degenerated back to their default forms.

"Thanks Beelzebumon," Veemon said with a smile as the former Demon Lord nodded a you're welcome to the small dragon. Once that fiasco was over, we all headed back home. Once dinner was over Tai, Takato, and I all had a chat about life while Impmon headed out for a little bit, "So J.T., what was that about Digidestined girls not getting with the leader?" the Gogglehead of Courage asked me.

I slightly blushed as I answered his question, "I mean it seems to work out, but in the end you get shot down like a duck," I replied as I sighed and thought about what went wrong.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, what happened with you and Ali?" Takato asked me. I sighed as he looked down at the ground, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I was just curious…"

I shook my head, "No, no, it's fine, and I guess talking about it will make me feel better," I took a deep breath before I began to explain, "It all started a year after the Arkadimon thing. I was helping Impmon quell some rebellion going on North of Silver City and as soon as I get back she texts me asking where I was, so I told her and she was like, oh so now the Digital World is more important than me?" I shook my head again, "I tried to explain the commitment we had but she wouldn't let it go, so it just went on the decline until we eventually broke up and she moved."

"I know the feeling," Tai replied, "I always thought Sora was the perfect match for me, that is until she paired up with Matt, now don't get me wrong! Matt and I are best friends, but I'm just so jealous sometimes and I just can't help it," he spoke as we continued to listen to each other's stories.

**[Impmon]**

While the Goggleheads had their own meeting, I decided it was about time to have a little chat with the older Lord of Gluttony, "Impmon, what are you doing here?" Beelzebumon asked me as I found him sitting on the roof of the apartment complex that the Kamiyas live at. I sat next to him as we both stared up into the night sky.

I turned my head to face his direction as he did the same, "I just came to ask you something," he gave me a questioning glance before I continued, "Why exactly did you rebel against Moon=milleniumon?"

He took a deep breath, "I don't like talking about that kind of stuff…" the demon replied as he looked towards me once again to notice my urging eyes. Eventually he caved in and decided to explain, "Alright, alright, just stop looking at me like that!" my expression instantly changed to one of satisfaction as he started, "Long way back, my wife and I were two of the Seven Demon Lords, she was the Lord of Lust, but that's not why I fell for her, it was her intellect and heart that got me, because despite the fact we were bad guys back then, that was about the time we started questioning our own alignment."

I listened intently on what he had to say, "So we eventually had a kid in secret, but he never had a chance to hatch before Moon=milleniumon found out, he then demanded that we hand the child over and let them do tests on it, to see how strong it was and how useful it would be, but Lilithmon and I didn't like that idea one bit, so I decided to start a rebellion, we asked the one soldier still loyal to us at the time to help, he took the Digiegg and sent it away while we fought, Lilithmon was deleted and I was banished, that's the whole story," he sighed once again and leaned back.

I myself was shocked at the story he told, no wonder he was so helpful, especially when he learned I beat Moon=milleniumon, but I just wonder how we're going to beat Daemon in the end.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Well that was some interesting backstory**

**Impmon: Certainly dark, that's for sure**

**Takato: I've seen darker**

**Tai: Whatever, what about Daemon?**

**Guilmon: Later, now continue to read and review, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Beelzebumon's Last Stand

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Well, I have a bad feeling about this chapter**

**Impmon: Me as well**

**Takato: I'm sure you two are just paranoid**

**Tai: Yeah, lighten up**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 9: Beelzebumon's Last Stand**

**[Daemon]**

I wrapped my fingers against my conquered throne as Alucard approached me and nealed, "You may stand," I told the human who nodded then stared me in the face, "What is it that you want?" I asked the boy.

He grinned at my question as he spoke the next words, "I want to have a rematch on that J.T. guy and Takato, Diablo and I both agree that killing him would be the best option for now, once we get rid of those that we don't know the full extent of it'll be smooth sailing from then on."

I considered this opinion as Diablo entered the room next with Diaboromon and Malomyotismon following behind him, "Did you ask him yet, Alucard?" the other boy asked in a hiss as Alucard nodded, "Good, I'm really itching for this, please Lord Daemon."

I continued to ponder then ultimately agreed, "Fine, I shall allow this but you will need some sort of guarantee that they adhere to the agreement."

"Do not worry about that master," Alucard replied as he walked back towards the others, "They won't dare to break the deal when we have a hostage on the line," I grinned as an evil chuckle escaped my mouth. This should prove entertaining for me.

**[Alucard]**

I spied on the Kamiya household until my target was alone, and not a moment too soon as I sprung into action. I knocked on the door until the Digidestined of Light opened it to see me with a grin on my face, "Why hello there, Kari Kamiya."

She gasped with wide eyes, "You're one of Daemon's minions, what are you doing here!?" she asked in horror as I pulled out a handgun, "What're you doing?" she asked as she started backing back inside her apartment.

"Why kidnapping you of course, now be a good girl and come with me," she slowly shook her head as I fired a warning shot at the floor next to her, "Don't think I won't shoot you, that'll be just one more Digidestined to worry about," she gulped and finally complied, "See? That's wasn't so hard."

I chuckled evilly as we made our way out of the apartment just in time for Malomyotismon to pick us up, but not before I left the ransom note on the door. All was falling into place; all that was left was for our prey to take the bait.

**[J.T.]**

We had finally gotten back from Matt's concert and Tai was first to notice the note on the door, "What the Hell?" he asked in confusion, "I don't think that's an eviction notice," he spoke as he read what it said only to start sweating profusely as his breathing became heavy.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Takato asked in confusion as he too read the note as his eyes widened in horror. I too then took a look at the note to finally see that Alucard had sent a direct challenge to Takato and I, and only then would her release Kari, "What do you think, J.T.?"

I gulped slightly, "I think we don't have a choice in the matter, I'm almost positive he'll kill Kari if we come with back up," this caused Tai to start breathing more rapidly and irregularly. I knew it was from me mentioning Kari's mortal danger, "Don't worry Tai, we'll make sure Kari comes back without a scratch on her, there's no way those posers can take on two elite Tamers from the Southern Quadrant.

He forced himself to calm down slightly as he nodded, "Thanks you guys, but if you fail to get her back…" he started as his gaze drooped, we both nodded as we turned towards our respective partners.

"Let's go, J.T.," Impmon urged me as I nodded and headed off with him as Takato and Guilmon trailed shortly behind us. We left Tai standing in the doorway as he recovered from the extreme shock that was dealt to him. It didn't take us long to spot Diaboromon and Malomyotismon along with their partners and Kari.

"Guys! You came!" Kari shouted in joy as we appeared. I just grinned and gave thumbs up, "Be careful, these are two of the strongest opponents we've had to fight!" the girl warned us as we nodded then Biomerged into Gallantmon and Beelzemon.

We already expected the fight to be a tough one, what we didn't remember though was that they had Tamers also so they had the advantage of Modify Cards while we were still Biomerged, "Okay Gallantmon, this is going to be tough, but if we play this smart we should be able to win," the knight nodded in agreement as he charged Diaboromon while I assaulted Malomyotismon, "What's the matter, Twighlight? Can't handle a Demon Lord? Darkness Claw!" I charge the cyborg vampire with my claws but he catches the attack then headbutts me to the ground.

"My turn, Screaming Darkness!" Malomyotismon's shoulder heads open up as they launch a white hot beam that I barely had enough time to avoid, "You can't avoid me that easily, Crimson Mist!" The mist barely got me as part of my suit melted partially.

I winced in pain as I felt the burning sensation, my mistake was taking my eyes off the enemy as Malomyotismon rams straight into me that sends me flying into several trees. Meanwhile Gallantmon was fairing just as well as I was while Diaboromon jumped around like a ninja.

Gallantmon was having a hard time keeping eyes locked with Diaboromon for even a second, "Stand still you coward!" he shouted as he leaned over in pain seconds after a Web Wrecker hits him from behind. Gallantmon immediately turns around once more only for the process to continue.

"You're too slow, Cable Crusher!" the attack slams into Gallantmon as he's launched into me as we are both knocked back into our normal forms, "This is too easy," Diaboromon stated as he chuckled demonically.

They were about to finish us off while Kari screamed in protest if it wasn't for, "Hold it, Death the Cannon!" two laser blasts slam into Diaboromon and Malomyotismon just before the familiar face of Beelzebumon landed in between us and them, "Now as I understand it, you have a damsel in distress that you've captured," he spoke quietly and calmly as he pointed his cannon at Alucard, "Now release her before I blast you into nothingness," Alucard only gritted his teeth as he shoved Kari in our direction as a hint to get moving.

**[Impmon]**

I watched weakly as Beelzebumon stood his ground to the two Mega Digimon as Kari made her way to our side. Once she did she helped us up and made sure we were all right, "Okay good, now either leave now or I start shooting," Beelzebumon spoke coolly as Alucard grinned and shook his head, "Why not?"

"Because," replied Alucard who was equally calm, "Daemon wouldn't like that," he spoke as the familiar voice of Daemon filled the air as the demon appeared behind Diaboromon and Malomyotismon.

Daemon chuckled once more as he made his way to Alucard, "He is right, Beelzebumon," the Lord of Wrath began, "This is where your life ends here today," Daemon then transforms into his demonic form once again, "Evil Inferno!" the hell fire was launched straight into Beelzebumon's direction before he had time to react as it engulfed him. Once the attack was over Beelzebumon lied on the ground with severe burns, "Well that was all too easy."

Daemon turned his back only to hear Beelzebumon's weak chuckling, "Is that all you got Daemon?" Daemon turned towards the original Lord of Gluttony to see him standing with a grin on his face, "Come on shoot me again, I ain't dead yet!" Daemon then snapped his fingers as both Diaboromon and Malomyotismon launched their attacks that knock Beelzebumon down once more as he continued to laugh as he got up again, "Shoot me again Daemon, come on shoot me again! Shoot me again! Shoot me!" another volley of attacks was launched at Beelzebumon that forced him to land next to me.

"Beelzebumon!" I shouted as I ran up to the demon who simply handed me a necklace with a small crystal on it, "What's this?"

Beelzebumon coughed slightly as he got up once more, "That's for my son, I know I won't live to find him myself, but if all went according to plan, he should be at Silver City Orphanage…" he replied as my eyes widened with realization as Beelzebumon then turned to Daemon and started walking to him, "Daemon… if you have a message to give the devil, give it to me quick… I'm about to meet him," he then charges the group as they fire one last attack at him causing Beelzebumon to fade away into nothingness.

"Father!" I shouted as I realized what had just happened and who had just died before my eyes, "Father, father don't leave me!" I roared to the heavens as Beelzebumon's particles faded into the sky.

I only heard Daemon's chuckling as he heard my reaction, "Father? So you're the prodigal son… and he never knew, what a shame," he spoke as he started chuckling again. My eyes widened with pure hatred as I rose to my feet and stared Daemon down.

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to skin you alive!" I shouted as I Warp Digivolved into Beelzemon without J.T.'s help. I had too much anger to need J.T.'s energy. This monster had crossed the line with the crime he has committed, "Daemon, you're actions will not go unpunished!" I shouted, "I swear that I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I ever do!"

**Chapter End**

**J.T.:… WHAT!?**

**Impmon: Beelzebumon was my dad?... And then he died before he even found out!?**

**Takato: That's harsh, Omega**

**Tai: Didn't see that plot twist coming**

**Guilmon: Too bad, continue to read and review everyone!**


End file.
